


And There is an Answer

by AdrianaintheSnow



Series: Is There Anything Left of Patton? [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Guns, M/M, Patton is a zombie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow
Summary: Butwhatdoes that mean?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Is There Anything Left of Patton? [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639429
Comments: 55
Kudos: 218





	And There is an Answer

**Author's Note:**

> This one’s a bit on the short side, but last weeks was almost 3,000 words without the 600 or so PLANTs so sue me. Also next weeks is my favorite part (maybe not the best, but my favorite.
> 
> Thanks to @kieraelieson for betaing

Roman very clearly had not been expecting an answer to his question. His mouth opened slightly and didn’t close; he jerked the gun down and away and stumbled back a step. He looked shocked. Fair. Virgil was shocked too.

“I…” Roman started.

Logan, ever able to roll with the punches, stepped forward and situated himself firmly between Patton and the other men. He pulled Patton to his chest and Virgil was sure to an outsider it didn’t look nearly as desperate as it probably was. “See,” he snapped as though he hadn’t 100% been bullshitting 5 seconds ago. “Could any of the zombies you’ve run into out there speak or is there yet another breed I don’t know about? Perhaps I’m one too! Maybe you are.”

“I…” Roman strutted. “I’m sorry… I…”

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m taking Patton to bed before you can upset him more than you already have,” Logan hissed before putting his arm around Patton and pulling him back up the steps. Virgil watched them go, eyes wide.

“Roman, what the shit!” the other guy spat.

“I… he. I didn’t.”

Virgil couldn’t even be mad. He was _right._ Patton was a zombie. Very, very clearly a zombie. Virgil had the traumatic memories of watching him consume raw meat to prove it. He was a weird zombie certainly in that he didn’t eat living things, but he still shambled around, went after loud things, and tore his food apart with savage gusto.

And he talked. Apparently.

What the actual fuck did that mean?

“I know you have fucking damage babe, but can you use your head for two and a half goddammed seconds?” the second guy was berating Roman while Virgil spiraled into a pit of panicked confusion.

“I… I’m sorry, I,” he turned to speak to Virgil. “I’m _so_ sorry.”

Okay, Virgil had to pull it together and say something intelligible. “Yeah, well, uh, you know,” he said. “It’s a thing.” Great.

“Is he, like, going to be okay?” Roman’s companion asked, and it took Virgil a moment to realize he must be talking about _Patton_ because as far as they knew Patton was some really traumatized dude that Roman had just threatened to shoot.

“I… I don’t know,” Virgil answered honestly. “It… yeah.”

“Do you think I’d be able to apologize to him?” Roman asked.

“NO!” Virgil yelled and the other two men blinked at his sudden shift of tone. “Er, I mean. That’s probably not a really great idea right now,” he said. “Patton is, uh. Why don’t you let _him_ approach _you_?”

“Yeah,” Roman replied, looking thoroughly miserable. Virgil almost felt bad for him. “Of course, yeah. You’re right.”

There was a long awkward pause. “I’m going to go check on them,” Virgil said. “Uh, you can stay for now, I guess. There’s macaroni in the refrigerator. You can eat that.”

“…You have a working refrigerator?” Roman asked.

Virgil waved the question about their extensive solar power system off, barely restraining himself from running up the steps. He slipped into Logan’s room and closed the door behind him. Logan was currently trying to lay Patton down on the bed, but Patton was fighting him and trying to get back up.

“Holy shit, Lo.”

“I… yes,” Logan replied, and his hands were shaking as he pressed Patton against the bed. “You need to stay here right now dear. You need to… you need…” He started to cry.

“Hey, hey, Logan,” Virgil said, crossing the room and pulling him into a hug. Logan let go of Patton to hug Virgil back.

Once Patton realized he wasn’t being restrained anymore, he wiggled around a bit, but ultimately settled himself on the bed. Virgil watched him over Logan’s shoulder. His eyes were lifeless once again as he caught his breath. He looked no different that he had this morning and if Virgil hadn’t heard him speak himself, he wouldn’t have believed it. There had been life on his face for a moment. It had been a very brief moment, but it had been there.

“Is he alive in there?” Logan voiced the question Virgil had been thinking.

“He talked Lo,” Virgil said. “I don’t know what that actually means, but something is alive in there, yes.”

Logan drew away from him then and turned to the man laying on the bed. “Are you there, Patton?” he asked. He reached forward with gentle fingers to stroke across his brow. Patton made a sound at the touch and started the reaching thing he always did. Logan didn’t try to push him off at all. “Can you hear me, my love?” He let Patton mindlessly claw at his face again and again. “I love you so much.” He leaned forward to press a soft kiss to his forehead. To Virgil’s surprise, Patton seemed to calm a bit at that. He laid back against the bed again.

Virgil should probably talk to Logan about what they were going to do, about the broken-down door and the men downstairs, but for now he couldn’t bring himself to mention it.


End file.
